Phineas and Ferb (magazine)/May and June 2011
Phineas and Ferb #2, May/June 2011 Contents *Letter from the Editors: "Can you locate Frankenstein's brain?" (by Amy Weingartner and Steve Behling) *Who's Who in Danville: "Help the OWCA keep tabs on these suspicious characters." (by Behnoosh Khalili) *Extreme Close-Up: "Can you recognize these Phineas and Ferb characters?" *Missing in Action: "Fill in the blanks to make Baljeet's letter sound as funny or frazzled as you can." (by Rob Tokar) *The Fireside Girls Handbook: "Nautical Flags Patch- become a master of the high seas, and cut out a collectible patch!" (by Behnoosh Khalili) *Oh, There You Are, Perry!: And there...and there...and there...and there...while Phineas and Ferb try to find Perry, can you find the differences between the two platypus-packed pictures? (by Rob Tokar) *Daily Danville: "Follow these breaking D'ville stories- now in newfangled 'paper' format." (by Amy Weingartner) *Let's Take a Quiz: "How well do you really know Agent P? Find out!" (by Suzanne Robertson) *Comic: "Perry's Urgent Mission": Agent P cuts his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz short for a much more pressing engagement. (Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart) *Musical Phake-Out: "Are these Phineas and Ferb tunes real or phonies?" (by Deb Barnes) *Awkward Moments with Candace: "Embarrassed much? Say good-bye to social mortification forever!" (by Amy Weingartner) *See-Me-Everywhere-Inator: "Check out Doof's latest invention- you won't believe your eyes!" *Comic: "Leaving Our Mark!": Phineas and Ferb leave their mark on their latest discovery...literally. (Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils/Inks/Colors/Letters: John Green) *Phineas & Ferbingo: A bingo game to play while watching Phineas and Ferb. *Baljeet's Sechdule...of DOOM!: "Help Phineas and Ferb's friend before his life becomes a turbulent sea of endless failure!" (by Steve Behling) *Pull-Out Posters: "Ferb: Man of Action" and "Nerd Ain't No Piñata" *Perry Semi-Aquatic Egg Layin' Mammal of Action Door Hanger (on reverse of subscription card) *OWCA Agent Field Guide: Cut-out agent profiles of Agent Pinky and Peter the Panda. (by Deb Barnes) *Comic: "A Moment with Buford and Baljeet": Buford's morning routine. (Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones, Colors: John Green, Letters: Michael Stewart) *What Do It Do?: "Can you name these Phineas and Ferb inventions based on the materials they used?" (by Behnoosh Khalili and Bryce Vankooten) *What Are You Gonna Make Today?: "Design an invention using P&F's materials and other random things around Danville." (by Deb Barnes) *Comic: "Dino-Might!": Phineas and Ferb clone a dinosaur. (Writer: Jim Bernstein, Pencils: John Green, Inks: Mike DeCarlo, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart) *Candace is Everywhere!: Another optical illusion, this time with Candace's unwavering eyes. *Got Game?: "You don't have to be Phineas and Ferb to make your own backyard game." (by Amy Kaldor-Bull) *Comic: "Bones of Doom!": Phineas and Ferb watch a mummy movie. (Writer: Charles Dumas, Pencils & Inks: Eric Jones, Colors: Garry Black, Letters: Michael Stewart) *Comic: "Secrets from OWCA: The Organization Without a Cool Acronym": Major Monogram counts down the OWCA's most (and least) wanted criminals. (Writer: Scott Peterson, Pencils & Inks: eric Jones, Colors: John Green, Letters: Michael Stewart) *We Want To Hear From You: Release form and letters to the editors *The Report Card!: Reader survey form *OWCA Wants You!: "Tell us why your pet belongs in the Agency"...but please, no pandas! (by Amy Kaldor-Bull) *Decide-inator: Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest invention is a human-powered decision-making machine. (by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Rob Tokar) Category:Merchandise Category:Phineas and Ferb magazine issues Category:P